


Reindeers, man.

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Idiot twins being idiot twins. Ft Tenn.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Tenn (Walking Dead), Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 4





	Reindeers, man.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this."

Tenn was sitting on the couch antlers on his head, with a red nose sitting in his hand. His sisters, Minnie and Sophie, also had antlers on, with sweaters that have reindeer on them. They have giant grins on their faces, excited about this.

"Come on, it's fun." Sophie says.

"and, you get to be the most famous reindeer of them all." Minnie laughs, trying to get Tenn to put on the nose.

"He was also the most bullied of them all. Don't tell me once I put this on you guys are going to do some prank on me."

"Nooo! We would never do that to you." Sophie denies.

"You say that as if I'm still not finding glitter in my room after your last prank."

"It ain't about that right now. It's about Christmas cheer."

"She's right," Minnie points out. "We can't scream sing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer without someone being Rudolph. And since you're the youngest, you get that honor. Thems the rules."

Tenn just sighed, looking at the nose in his hands, them back up to his excited sisters. He really does feel like the oldest child sometimes. But he puts the nose on anyway. Maybe it will be fun, can't hurt to find out. The twins let out a series of excited yells as they go get their playlist to blast Rudolph the red nosed reindeer so they can scream sing it all day. Spoiler, they all lost their voices the next day.


End file.
